Dos palabras
by Misila
Summary: Alphard no quería decirlo; las palabras han escapado de sus labios en un momento en el que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, y ni siquiera está seguro de que crea de verdad lo que ha brotado de lo más hondo de su ser.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto temático de noviembre: La Otra Acera_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Dos palabras**_

o—o

Las palabras brotan solas, espontáneas. Sin haber sido meditadas durante el tiempo suficiente, porque su dueño sabe que si eso ocurre probablemente lo que quiere decir muera antes de lograr escapar de sus labios. Lo cual no quiere decir que haya pensado todo eso antes de hablar.

A las dos palabras tampoco les importa que ése no sea uno de los momentos más oportunos para manifestarse. Desde luego, con el destinatario sobre Alphard, insultos que ya son costumbre como telón de fondo y mordiscos dolorosos e intermitentes en cada centímetro de su piel pálida, es poco probable que haya comprendido lo que quería decir, y una parte del emisor, la misma que pasa días atormentándolo por lo que sigue haciendo a sabiendas de que no es correcto, desea que el mensaje no haya llegado.

Alphard no puede evitar que se le escape una sonrisa cuando las palabras malsonantes se detienen abruptamente y, tras unos segundos en los que cabe todo un mundo, Peter apoya la cabeza en su hombro, con la respiración agitada. Por unos instantes ni siquiera se acuerda de por qué no es correcto; ¿en qué mundo puede estar _mal_ el rubor de Peter, que Alphard siente en sus propias mejillas? ¿Qué clase de persona puede considerar aberrante el beso que Alphard busca y no encuentra hasta que Peter comprende que lo tiene él y se lo da?

Luego vuelve a pensar, por supuesto. Y se siente peor que antes de haberle quitado la ropa a tirones al joven. Se le hace un nudo en el estómago al preguntarse qué diría su familia si lo supiera y comprende por enésima vez que estar así con Peter no es la solución, pero lo único que hace que se encuentre mejor es besar al joven hasta conseguir olvidar de nuevo.

—¿Qué has dicho antes? —inquiere Peter unos minutos más tarde. Alphard, sentado con las piernas encogidas y apoyado en el cabecero de la cama, aparta la mirada de la pared que hay frente a él, azorado.

—Nada.

—Ya —replica Peter, y pese a que no lo está mirando Alphard sabe que su expresión es de escepticismo—. Te he oído. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Si me has oído, no veo qué sentido tiene repetirlo.

Para su sorpresa, Peter suelta una sonora carcajada.

—¿A todos los _sangre limpia_ os enseñan a ser así de pomposos y repelentes desde pequeños?

—Nos enseñan educación —replica Alphard—. Y para qué estamos ahí.

Peter se queda unos minutos en silencio. Alphard se aventura a mirarlo; está tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama, con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos por debajo de la cabeza; frunce el ceño y cierra un ojo un poco más que el otro, como siempre que está pensando.

—Eso incluye creeros superiores al resto de los mortales, me imagino —Alphard sabe que Peter está convencido de que el punto central de la educación de un niño en una familia de _sangre limpia_ es creerse superior al resto, así que no se molesta en intentar apearlo de su mula. Ya le ha explicado que eso es simplemente algo que se da por hecho, sin necesidad de que nadie lo explique específicamente. Si sigue creyendo eso, es su problema.

—Entre otras cosas —murmura.

Peter aparta la mirada del techo y clava sus ojos, enormes y oscuros, en Alphard. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro, una de las pocas que no son burlonas ni tienen segundas intenciones detrás, sino que son sinceras; a Alphard le gusta ese tipo de sonrisa y casi siempre se contagia, muy a su pesar.

Al tiempo que Peter se incorpora y se acerca a él, sin embargo, el gesto adquiere un matiz travieso.

—No te vayas por las ramas, que nos conocemos —y Alphard sabe que es verdad. Con sus defectos, virtudes y deseos antinaturales, Peter es probablemente la persona que mejor lo conoce en el mundo—. ¿Qué has dicho antes?

—Peter, no seas crío. Lo has oído perfectamente —vuelve a apartar la mirada, pero Peter le arranca un beso antes de que pueda agachar la cabeza—. No tiene gracia.

—Vamos, no es tan difícil. Son dos palabras de nada.

Se nota desde lejos que Peter está disfrutando de lo lindo. Igual que disfrutaba martirizando a Alphard hace poco más de un año, cuando se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba el joven. Fastidiar a Alphard Black es uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Peter.

—Piérdete, Peter —le espeta Alphard, malhumorado. No piensa darle la satisfacción de repetirle algo que ha dicho mientras hacían el amor, con la mente embotada por el placer y la culpabilidad, y que ni siquiera sabe con certeza si es cierto.

—Quiero oírlo otra vez —Peter hace un puchero.

—¿No tienes que irte a San Mungo?

Peter está consiguiendo poner nervioso a Alphard. La más clara prueba de ello es que el joven ya no puede cambiar de tema sutilmente. Y teme que al final acabará diciéndoselo y hundiéndose más de lo que ya está en ese pozo de remordimientos y sentimientos contradictorios. Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le gusta a Peter molestarle, no es un sentimiento precisamente descabellado.

Cuando se da cuenta de que no parece tener intención de responder, Alphard lo mira. La sonrisa de Peter se ha evaporado. El brillo burlón en sus ojos sigue ahí, pero está oscurecido por algo que parece tristeza.

—No me voy a reír —le promete.

—Me da igual lo que hagas o dejes de hacer —replica Alphard, y aparta el rostro para evitar que Peter lo bese de nuevo—. No sigas por ahí —murmura—. No tengo por qué decirte nada. Ni siquiera estamos… —pero se le corta la voz.

Pese a que no puede decir que lo que hay entre Peter y él esté al mismo nivel que el extraño tira y afloja que se traen su hermano Cygnus y Druella Rosier, llamar _nada_ a los intentos de Peter para que Alphard deje de sentirse culpable por lo que hacen, a la maraña de brazos y piernas unidos por besos en que se convierten cuando nadie mira, a las conversaciones cortas y mordaces mientras recuperan el aliento, tampoco es adecuado.

La relación que Alphard mantiene con Peter Dunn no puede calificarse como tal. Se basa en pasar semanas sin verse, semanas en las que el joven miente a su familia y da largas a un matrimonio con alguna mujer de buena familia que nunca se producirá y trata de pensar en cualquier asunto menos ése, y reencuentros.

Los reencuentros no son alegres, ni con palabras bonitas. Generalmente tienen como preludio una nota enviada vía lechuza, y, cuando se ven, no hay conversaciones típicas y vacías, pese a que a veces lo intentan, aunque sólo sea por mantener unas apariencias en las que uno cree y otro no. Peter llama cobarde a Alphard y Alphard se defiende hasta que alguno de los dos se harta y corta la discusión por lo sano. Y, después, las pocas palabras que hay entre ellos apenas tienen importancia.

—Por enésima vez —susurra Peter—: esa idea tuya no tiene sentido; esto no hace daño a nadie. Si a la gente no le gusta, que no mire. Si tuviera interés en conseguir que estuviesen conformes me acostaría con ellos, no contigo.

Alphard sacude la cabeza. Peter no parece entender que el problema no es que hagan o no hagan daño a los demás. Él no ha sido criado con el único propósito de hacer perdurar su apellido. A él nadie le ha enseñado que si las personas nacen hombres o mujeres es porque lo natural es que se junten para complementarse.

—No está bien —musita—. Es de cajón.

—Al cuerno el cajón —replica Peter—. Mira, ya no se trata de que se lo digas o no a tus padres. Deja de creerte la encarnación del Mal. O inténtalo.

Alphard cierra los ojos. Sabe que es una aberración, que su interior no funciona de la forma en que debería. Lo único que lo diferencia de Peter es que él cree que ser así está bien, y Alphard es plenamente consciente de que no.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el cabecero.

—Vámonos lejos —murmura.

No se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho hasta que nota un beso en la mejilla. Abre los ojos y mira a Peter con alarma, consciente de que acaba de decirle al joven lo que lleva un rato pidiendo oír. Nota sus mejillas encenderse.

—No es mala idea —inexplicablemente, Peter no se burla de él. Sonríe con los ojos brillantes de ilusión, como un niño al que le dan los regalos de cumpleaños por adelantado—. Podemos irnos por ahí, donde nadie te coma el coco…

Alphard ladea la cabeza.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. No podemos…

—Diles a tus _santos_ padres que vas a investigar cómo viven las familias puristas en otros países. O que vas a buscar bichos raros como… qué sé yo… caballitos de mar voladores. Cuéntales cualquier excusa que los deje contentos.

Alphard enarca una ceja.

—Peter, piensa un poco. No podemos largarnos así como así; ni siquiera lo he pensado cuando lo he dicho… Además, acabamos de terminar Hogwarts. Y tú tienes las prácticas, y dudo que mis padres quieran pagarme un capricho tan caro.

—Podemos trabajar en los lugares a los que vayamos —razona Peter—. De paso te servirá para descubrir que los muggles no son tan horribles.

Alphard está seguro de que jamás ha visto a Peter tan animado. Y lo peor es que su alegría casi infantil es contagiosa. Además, la idea de estar lejos de todo lo que conoce, donde sea más fácil olvidar que tiene tendencias aborrecibles, lleva ya un tiempo rondando por su cabeza.

—¿De paso? —inquiere, fijándose en la curiosa construcción—. ¿Se puede saber qué más quieres?

No se opone cuando Peter le coge las manos para evitar que pueda apartarlo de un empujón si su conciencia vuelve.

—¿Eso es que sí?

Alphard se lo piensa durante unos segundos.

—Si me lo explicas, vale. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Peter sonríe. Quizá, piensa Alphard, tenga razón. Quizá no esté tan mal y sea el resto del mundo quien está equivocado.

—Para empezar, llevarte todo lo lejos posible de esa familia tan rancia que tienes —le da un beso corto, suave, y Alphard sonríe un poco—. Y darte pruebas de que no tienes razón, por mucho que te empeñes en repetir lo que te han enseñado como un loro. Que la gran mayoría del mundo sea imbécil no quiere decir que tengas que seguirles la corriente, Alphard.

»Voy a demostrarte que no eres una aberración.

* * *

¿Está bien? ¿Mal? ¿Regular? Estáis en vuestro derecho de lanzarme tomates, pero no está la cosa para tirar comida, así que yo os recomendaría el recuadro de abajo. Es más limpio y además gratis.


End file.
